Relax, I am Being Serious
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Link's journey begins. Can he balance being a hero and being in love at the same time? L/P.
1. Chapter 1

**Relax, I am Being Serious**

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword.

 _Flashback_  
Link's telepathic bond with Red

Link laid in bed sleeping. A nightmare taking a hold of him. For the past month he had been having nightmares. This one he was in a black room. In front of him was a huge black monster with giant sharp teeth and black mist coming off of it. It growled at him. A purplish light appeared above the terrifying monster.

From that light came a voice. "Rise, Link...The time has come for you to awaken...You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you...The time has come for you to awaken...Link..."

The voice and light soon disappeared as the gigantic monster reared his head and let out a horrifying growl causing Link to cover his face with his arm. When the monster finished he removed his arm from his eyes. He turned to look around and came face to face with Zelda's blue loftwing.

Link shouted, well screamed in shock before falling of his bed. Zelda's loftwing's head was through his window staring at him. Link swore there was amusement in her eyes. She stared at him a minute more before spitting a letter at him. She left the window afterwards. A couple of her feathers were left behind and slowly floated to the ground.

He grabbed the letter before standing up. He rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain. He looked over the letter before opening it and reading the contents.

 _Hey, Sleepyhead._

 _I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right?_

 _Rise and shine, Link!_

 _Today's the Wing Ceremony!_

 _You promised to meet me before it starts, remember!_

 _You better not keep me waiting._

 _-Zelda_

Link sighs before putting the letter on the desk. He goes over to his closet to grab his clothes. He is amused to find a blue rupee at the bottom. He picks it up and puts it in his wallet. He then changes into his white boxers. He then puts on his beige long sleeve shirt with the blue markings. Next he pulls on his dark green pants and black boots. He ties his red and white wrap around his waist before putting on the brown belt and his blue earrings. He quickly brushed his hair and teeth before leaving.

Across the hall is a senior at the knight academy, Pipit. Link blushed lightly before heading the other way to avoid him. Ever since they were kids Link had a crush on the older boy.

Near the kitchen/dining area I notice Fledge trying to lift a barrel. I feel sorry for him. Groose picks on him so much for being weak. I know he has been working out but not enough to lift the heavy barrel. I walk over to him to offer him some help.

"Fledge?" Link asked softly.

"Good morning, Link! Today's the big Wing Ceremony, right? I wanted to fly too, but I... I didn't make the cut, so I'm stuck back here at the academy." Link felt really bad for him but he refused Link's offer for help. "Plus, I've got to move these barrels over to the kitchen. I was hoping to at least be able to cheer you on, Link, but...I guess that's the way it goes. Go out there and wow them, buddy!" Link smiled at him before Fledge returned to the barrel.

Link decided to help out by picking up the other barrel for him. Fledge stopped what he was doing when he noticed.

"Aww, thanks. I didn't think you had time to help me out, Link."

"No problem!" Link replied with a grin.

"Really? Thanks! Ok, so...I need you to carry one of these barrels over to the old lady who works in the kitchen." Fledge said.

Slowly and carefully Link began to carry the barrel to the kitchen. Luckily for Link the kitchen was close by so it wasn't that far away. Once Link was in the kitchen area he placed the barrel down to catch a breath before picking it back up and walking towards the old lady. He grunted as he walked up the few steps and as soon as he was near the place the barrel down next to her.

She turned at looked at Link. "What's all this? I thought I told Fledge to carry that! Bah, it's probably for the best...That skinny boy would probably have gotten flattened." She said causing Link to frown. "Say...don't you have some important ceremony or some such today? Hmph! Well, thanks for the help." She said with a smile.

Link nodded at her before leaving. He went over to Fledge to let him know that the barrel was with the old lady.

"Thanks! That was a huge help, Link!" Fledge said with a grin. "I know that it's not much, but here is half of the pay the old lady offered me to do that." He handed Link a red rupee. "I have to stay back and watch the academy today. Good luck with the ceremony, Link!"

"Thanks Fledge."

"You're welcome."

Link turned and left out the door. He didn't get far when he heard his named and turned towards the voice.

"Hey, Link! Up here!"

The person who called out to him was instructor Horwell. Link smiled at the man and waited for him to continue speaking.

"Good morning to you, Link! Today's finally the day of the long-awaited Wing Ceremony!" Horwell said cheerfully. "Are you feeling ready? Oh, I just remembered. There's something I'd like to ask you about. It feels a little silly to carry on a conversation from this distance. Why don't you come join me up here?"

Link nodded before looking around. He knew that the upstairs door was still locked so he had to find a different way up. He saw too crates stacked on top of each other. They were next to a small ledge that once connected to the on in front of that. The other ledge led to the top. Link grinned.

He walked a good distance away before dashing. Once he was near he stepped once on the bottom crate and used that to force himself up high enough to grab a hold of the top crate. He hoisted himself up on the crate before climbing on the ledge.

Link backed up a bit before he began running. He jumped once he was a few inches away and landed on the other side. He stepped over the small raised edge of the building.

As soon as he was near Horwell began speaking again. "So what are you up to? Rushing to get some last-minute bird-riding practice in this morning, Link?" Link shook his head. "Oh?"

"I am meeting someone."

"You have someone to meet? Ah, Zelda's waiting for you, is she?" Link nodded. "Perfect timing, then?" Link tilted his head silently asking why his timing was perfect. "You see, Zelda's father- Headmaster Gaepora- has a pet named Mia, and, well...she's scampered off again. Look! Over there! Do you see her?" He pointed over to where the lemur was. "The headmaster is so busy working with Zelda preparing for the ceremony...I thought that maybe I should feed her, but the ceremony is about to start and I just put on a fresh set of clothes and, well...you...see...Will you help me out and go retrieve Mia for me?"

Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his neat freak instructor. "I'm on it!"

"Fantastic! So you'll do it?! I know you're in a hurry, so I really appreciate your taking the time to help. You should be able to climb up somewhere over there. If you hang off that ledge there, you can climb onto the roof from the other side. I'm terribly sorry, but I know you're quite the climber! I really do appreciate it."

Link just smiled at his instructor to let him know that he didn't mind at all. He was right about him being a climber since he was known for climbing to high up places. He had seen the wooded edge on the school. He ran towards it and kicked off the side to boost himself up.

He grabbed the edge and hung off from that. He slowly began moving around the building until he came to a piece of the roof. He let go and dropped onto that. He dashed to the edge and jumped to the next section of roof.

There were vines on the side that led up. Link smiled and quickly climbed up to the higher roof. He moved to the crate and began pushing it to the side so that he could use it to climb to where Mia was.

Link picked her up and jump down to the lower roof. He walked to the other side and jumped down since that put him right next to Horwell. He placed Mia down in front of him.

"Nice work! You've brought her back safe and sound! Sorry for troubling you with this. I know you're busy, Link! I suppose I should feed Mia now...Please tell the headmaster that we found his pet. He should be up by the Statue of the Goddess. I believe Zelda is there with him, so you should hurry along." Link nodded in thanks.

He ran off towards the Statue of the Goddess. He stopped when he saw Jakamar in front of the gate. Link ran over to greet him.

"Morning Jakamar."

"Mornin', Link. How's life? Did you manage to get even a wink of sleep last night?"

Link blushed lightly and gave a shrug that caused the older man to laugh knowingly. Link had been too excited to get much sleep and no one knew about his nightmares.

"Figured you might've been tossin' and turnin' all night thinkin' about the big ceremony today."

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doin'? Oh just fixin' this gate here...It's been squeaky lately and we can't have that on the day of the ceremony!" He said causing Link to nod his head in agreement. "Hey, you haven't forgotten to send your prayers to the goddess this morning, have you?"

The look on Link's face made him knew that he hadn't and was glad that he had said something to Link. Link shook his head not realizing that Jakamar figured out that he didn't already.

"As you know, those bird statues are all over Skyloft. It's about time you get into the habit of stoppin' at a statue every time you run by one. Try not forgetting in your excitement."

Link nodded and ran back to the statue to give his prayers to the goddess. Jakamar nodded satisfied before going back to work. Link then continued to the Statue of the Goddess.

As he entered the area first thing Link noticed was Zelda's loftwing flying around the Statue of the Goddess. Next he saw Zelda. A fond and happy grin made its way to his face. He heard her singing the Ballad of the Goddess. Link also noticed her dress. It was similar to the one her mother used to wear only this dress was pink instead of violet.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess... Unite earth and sky... Bring light to the land..." Zelda sang softly as she played a harp. She stopped when she saw Link. "Hey! Good morning Link."

"Morning." Link said softly.

Zelda gave a slight giggle. "I'm glad to see that my Loftwing got you out of bed."

Link rolled his eyes before sticking out his tongue at her. She giggled more at him. Link was so immature at times but so was she.

"I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me." She held out the harp for him to see. "But look at this instrument! And look at this outfit! They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I will be playing the role of the goddess. Aren't they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use in today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today! I got up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link!" She twirled to give Link a full view of her outfit. "So... How do I look?"

Link grinned. "You look great. Isn't that the same style of dress that your mother used to wear only pink?"

"Hah, I think so too! But it's nice to know you agree. Thanks, Link. Yes, this is the same style. Mom had a dress made after she was the goddess back when father took part in the wing ceremony. She made it violet though since it was her favorite color." Link was glad to see that she didn't start crying at the mention of her mother.

"I thought so."

"Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?" The two teens turned, startled, by the voice behind Link. It was Zelda's father.

"Oh. hello, Father."

"Hello headmaster."

"Ah, Link, you're here too. Outstanding. It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity to sleep." Link stuck out his tongue causing the headmaster to chuckle and Zelda to laugh. "No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once!"

"I rescued your pet for Horwell to feed and this is the thanks I get?" Link grumbled.

"Thank you for that. Now if you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the post race ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there."

"Yes sir."

"Yes. About that...Father, I don't know if he can do it!" Link jump back and closed his eyes in surprise. "Recently Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony!"

Link should have known that she was going to do this. She was scared that Groose, the town bully, would win and she would have to be alone with him. Link was her only hope.

"And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming!" Link blushed and looked down at the ground. "I don't know what he is thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today."

"No need to worry yourself, Zelda. Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you have pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students."

Link sighed. Somehow he was always ganged up on. He couldn't help it though. Link never liked pushing his bird too much.

"But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him!"

Link's eyes widened a little. That was new. Usually he was ganged up on, lectured, and then made to go practice hard.

"You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it." That caused Link to grin. They all looked up into the sky. "As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection. When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall. Ahh, but that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary."

They looked over at Link only to see a dreamy look on his face. He remembered that first meeting. It had been seven years ago when he was ten.

 _Flashback:_

 _A young and nervous Link stepped in the circular area under the Statue of the Goddess. He was scared and the only support he had was from Zelda and the headmaster. Link shook his head. It was no time thinking about his parent's death._

 _He could hear Groose, the island bully, calling him names and making fun of him. He heard the people breathing as they waited silently. Link took a deep breath and put his fingers to his mouth and gave a shrill whistle._

 _Unlike with Zelda and the rest of the children, no answer was heard as soon as he whistled. He began to tear up. Groose was laughing about him being too much of a stupid, lazy freak to have a bird. No one stopped him in favor of staring at Link in pity._

 _Just as the headmaster went to go comfort Link, a massive red blur came swooping down. In grabbed the back of Link's shirt and thrusted him upwards before catching him and landing._

 _Every one stared in shock. Link was sitting upon a Crimson Loftwing. Everyone had believed that this type of Loftwing had gone extinct only for one to pop up._

 _"Hello Loftwing." Link said in excitement. "My name is Link." A cawing sound responded but Link heard the words clearly._

 _"Hello Link. I am Red!"_

 _"It is nice to meet you Red!"_

 _"Nice to meet you too."_

 _No one moved for a while but once they heard Link talking they began to cheer. Link never notice the look of jealousy on Zelda's face._

 _He and the Loftwing flew off afterwards._

 _End Flashback._

Link focused again as the headmaster continued to talk. "The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare we were sure for some time that it had vanished from the line. Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met."

Link blushed when he heard that. He could still remember how proud the headmaster had been after that meeting.

"Do you recall when Link and that Loftwing of his first met? What a sight! The little boy was flung up into the air and caught by that Loftwing. Soon after they gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other."

Of course Zelda remembered. She had been so angry with herself for being jealous and angry at Link for something that wasn't his fault. Zelda had spent a week making it up to a confused Link.

"And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say the friendship he shared with his bird didn't go unnoticed by you, my dear."

Meanwhile Link went back to looking at the sky. He closed his eyes but opened the up once he realized he couldn't since his bird anywhere in the sky. In fact, he believed that he could feel a little bit of panic but it was gone before he could make sure.

The other two didn't notice. "Ah, but who could blame you? I'm sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his bird. Anyone who is a part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later, hoo hoo."

This contest is nothing to laugh at, Father! This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft!" Her father backed up a bit and started motioning for her to calm down. "If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race...What if Link messes up his big chance...What if he's not allowed to become a knight?"

"Calm down, my dear. It will be fine. Honestly, it's almost as though you become a completely different person when you worry about Link."

She turned away and blushed. It was true what her father told her. She looked at Link and ran over to him.

"Listen, Link, you'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!"

Her father watched in amusement as she dragged him to the edge. She always looked out for Link in her own special way.

"Come on! You'll thank me later!"

Link wasn't too sure about that.

"Here we are. Go on now. Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once!" Link's eyes widened.

"No wait! I can't do that! I can't sense Red at all!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah? You can't "sense" your bird out there?" Link nodded frantically. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try, but you're not fooling me." Link couldn't believe that she thought that he was lying. "Off you go!" And with that she gave him one final push and off the edge he went. "Ok, Link, go ahead! Remember to whistle so that your bird can hear you!"

As he fell he did as he was told even though he had a feeling that Red wasn't going to show up.

Her father made it over and looked down. "Hmm...His bird sure is taking a long time to get here."

Zelda gasped in shock when she figured out that Link was right. His bird wasn't going to show up.

"Something's wrong!" She quickly jumped off to go help.

As soon as she whistled her Loftwing caught her and they both flew down as fast as they could to save Link. Her Loftwing grabbed Link in her talons and Zelda began flying back towards Skyloft.

"Hang in there, Link! I've got you!"

She dropped him before she and Zelda landed. The poor thing was out of breath from bushing hard to save Link.

"Are you two all right?" The headmaster asked Link and Zelda in concern.

Link nodded and Zelda began rubbing her Loftwing's neck. "I'm sorry, friend, I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?"

"This is very odd, Link." The headmaster said looking around for Red. "What could have possibly happened to your Loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of his master...It's unheard of!"

The headmaster wasn't the only one confused. Link was also but now he knew for certain that he did feel his bird's panic and felt horrible for not looking for Red earlier.

Link stood up while the headmaster asked him a question. "And you still can't sense your bird nearby, eh, Link?"

Link nodded to confirm the headmaster's question. The headmaster could see the fear and worry in Link's eyes.

"This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start..." Link didn't care about that but stayed silent to hear what else the headmaster was going to say.

"Link, when you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing, well...I should have believed you... I'm sorry."

"It's alright Zelda. I know you were just trying to help me."

"Thanks. I need to tend to my own Loftwing, so I'll catch up with you later. You'd better go on ahead and see if you can find where your bird has gone!"

No one had a chance to speak since the bell rang. That meant that the ceremony was going to begin.

"My, how did it get to be so late? If I recall correctly, this year Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go explain the situation to him and see if he's willing to delay the race a little so that you can find your bird." Link nodded. Maybe he saw where Red is.

Zelda giggled. "But, Father, you're the headmaster of the academy! If Link asks Instructor Horwell, he'll probably just come talk to you about it."

"Ah, quite true. As usual, you make an excellent point, my dear. Very well, I'll explain the situation to him myself. Link, run along and tell Instructor Horwell to come see me in my quarters."

"Okay." The headmaster left after that.

Don't worry Red I'm coming!


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_  
Link's telepathic bond with Red

Link ran out off towards Jakamar. He had hoped that the man had seen Red and knew where he was. If not, then a hint would be welcomed. Link's main hope was that Red was okay.

"Jakamar!"

"Is something wrong? What's the big hurry?"

"Red's missing?"

"What?! Your Loftwings missing?" Jakamar exclaimed in shock. "But I just saw him." Hope bloomed in his chest. "Groose's bird was chasing off after your feathered fella."

That destroyed Link's hope and in its place was anger. "Where's Groose?"

"Oh, Groose and his little cronies were saying they were headed down to the Wing Ceremony." He answered. "So, my guess is they might be in town. Normally, the fastest way there is just down this path but this gate here still needs some work before it'll open. Can you go around through the academy?"

Link was annoyed but nodded and left. He understood why he couldn't but his bird could be injured because of Groose. He was just lucky that the school was so close. When he saw that his instructor was still in the same place he felt even luckier and went over to him.

"What's wrong, Link? You're looking a little pale."

"Red's gone. I can't find him."

"What?! Your Loftwing is missing?! How strange and troubling. Do you...think you can find him?" Link gave him a look. "You're going to start looking for him now?!" Link nodded. "How will you make it back in time to fly in the ceremony?!"

"I don't know but Red is more important."

Horwell noticed his mood and tried to lighten it up. "It looks like your participation in the ceremony hinges on feather or not you can find that bird on time."

Link smiled. "Thanks. Oh, the headmaster wants to talk to you."

"I see... So the headmaster has summoned me?" Link nodded. "Alright then. "I'll go speak with him immediately. I still owe you for helping me out earlier, so don't worry about the ceremony for now. You focus on finding your Loftwing!"

"Thank you." Horwell nodded and went inside.

Link went to the door but stopped when he saw Karane. He hoped that maybe she could give him more information about his bird. He didn't want to think the worst so he avoided thinking about what Groose could have done to Red.

"Karane?"

"Don't men open doors for a lady anymore? How long am I supposed to stand here waiting for a little chivalry?! Ugh..."

Link was always confused by Karane. She was a senior at the academy but she is so dependent on getting a man. Link frowned when he remembered that she too liked Pipit.

"Oh! It's you, Link... Say, you look all flustered. Did something happen?"

"I don't know where Red is."

"What?! You can't find your Loftwing?" Link nodded sadly. "Umm... I don't know what to tell you. I've been here at school the whole time." Link sighed sadly. "Pipit is the one to ask about birds. I saw him downstairs a minute ago. Why don't you look for him there?"

"Okay." Link went inside.

He looked downstairs but he couldn't find Pipit. He did see Fledge. He looked to be nervous about something and was fidgeting. He wished the others would back off of Fledge. He would be more confident. Link knew that he probably didn't know where Red was but was going to ask anyway.

"Hey Fledge?"

"Hey, what's wrong, Link?"

"I can't find Red."

"You...don't know where your bird is? What are you talking about, Link?"

"Zelda wanted me to get in some training but when I called Red never showed up."

"You called it, but...it didn't even come to you?" Link nodded. "...So that means..." Fledge looked away. "Oh… I knew it." That made Link look at the nervous boy sharply.

"Fledge?"

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing. Really, I was, uh… talking to myself. You know, like I do..."

Link wanted to know what he knew so he tried again. "Fledge?"

"Sorry Link. I don't know where he is. I hope you find him soon." Link sighed and began leaving. "Link!"

Link turned. "Yeah."

"Hey, umm... I should probably tell you... Ah, forget it. Never mind. Sorry..."

Link sighed and left. Groose must have threatened him but there was nothing he could do. He decided to go see if he could find that bully and see what he did. Link left and went back outside and went through the gate that led to town.

"Hold up, Link! Hey! Hey, Link!" Link almost groaned when he saw that it was Gully. "Could you help me with something?" Link nodded even though he wanted to say no. "Could you roll into that tree? Just like I've been doing." Link groaned in his head but nodded.

Link backed off before he dashed towards the tree. As soon as he was close enough he rolled into a tree. A sky stag beetle flew off the tree. Link rubbed his abused head as Gully cheered.

"Whoooooooa! You did it! A sky stag beetle!" Link watched him run after it. "Wait Up!" It didn't and flew off. "Awwww! My sky stag beetle... So close... Oh well. To catch it, I would need a bug net, anyway. I wish I hadn't thrown out the one I bought at Beedle's Airship. Awww..." He walked off pouting and Link continued on his way.

It wasn't long until he spotted Groose and his cronies. They were giving him messages as Link walked up behind them. They were stupidly talking about what they had done loudly. He heard every word and was furious.

"...You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking."

"Course it was. You thought a big crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight?" Groose boosted. "But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys."

They stood up and the cronies were the first to turn around. They stepped back as they caught sight of a very angry Link. Groose turned around next and he too saw Link.

"Whoa! Link! So, uh... yeah. Just how long you been standing there?"

"Long enough!" Link hissed.

Groose began walking around Link. "What's your problem, anyway? Oh, wait... I got it. You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours." Link looked at him in disbelief. "They're pleading, "Oh, Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please?""

"You're delusional." Link muttered.

"You're just desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda up on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the ceremony." Link rolled his eyes. Why did everyone think that he liked her that way. "Well, sorry, pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second... Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers?"

Link growled at him but Groose kept talking. He was acting Like Link never heard him in the first place. Oh how Link wanted to punch him.

"I can't imagine what could've happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?"

"I know you did it. Give him back!"

"You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Zelda go way back." No he never let it go ever since Zelda rejected him for the first time. "You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already? Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud."

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?" A voice said from behind them causing them to turn and find Zelda. Link smirked.

"Oh... Zelda. Hey. Nah, it's...uh..."

Zelda marched right over to him and just like Groose had done to Link she pointed her finger right at him. "Don't even try, Groose! You're picking on Link again, aren't you?" Link smiled at her. She always protected Link like he was her baby brother. "He's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"

"Yeah...I suppose..."

"You suppose? Suppose what?" She scowled.

"I... suppose...you... Er..." Link knew then that he was flustered about Zelda being so close but he shook it off and began acting tough once more. "Pft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, OK?"

The three walked over to the ledge and looked at the two. Groose of curse struck a pose before he continued with his speech.

"OK, we're outta here, boys. Later, Link! Hope you find your bird, or else you're gonna have to sit out today's race! That could be a major setback towards knighthood, so find that bird or get real used to the taste of failure! It's your special flavor." With that they jumped off the ledge and onto their birds and rode off.

"I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to suspect that those blockheads had something to do with your Loftwing's disappearance."

"He admitted to it. That and thinking that I want you."

"Gross." Zelda said with a shiver. "He did?"

"I heard him when I walked up behind them."

"Ugh. Link, those guys aren't going to help us find your bird, so we'd better start searching."

"Your right."

"I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace of your bird." Link smiled gratefully. "Father said he'd talk t Instructor Horwell about delaying the start of the Wing Ceremony, so don't worry. We'll find your bird in time."

"Thanks."

"Of course." She flew off.

Link turned and saw Keet. He ran over to him to see if he knew anything about Red.

"Keet?"

"What's wrong, Link?"

"I can't find Red"

"What?! Your Loftwing is missing?" Link nodded. "That's terrible! I was so looking forward to seeing that red blur streaking through the sky."

"Have you seen him?"

"No, no... I haven't seen him."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

"Hmm... Why not check with Skyloft's bird expert, Pipit? He might be able to help." Link nodded and left.

Link was walking back to the academy to find Pipit when he caught sight of Orielle. He walked over to her. He had a feeling that she didn't know where Red was but Link was going to ask anyway. There was always a chance that she did.

"Orielle?"

"What's up, Link? You seem to be in a hurry..."

"Have you seen Red? I can't find him."

"What's this about your bird? Oh, that unusual Crimson Loftwing... Have I seen him? I'm sorry. I haven't." Link nodded sadly. "Why don't you look for him by the Statue of the Goddess? You'll have a good view of the whole town from way up there."

"I will, thanks."

"Of course. Hope you find him."

"Me too." Link ran off. He figured that if he didn't find Pipit than at least he had another plan.

Link was near the academy. Near the academy was a building that the Knights used to practice sword fighting. Link was running past it when he heard his name being called. He turned towards it and saw Pipit and Fledge. He ran over to them.

"Link! Perfect timing." Pipit smiled at him. "I heard your Loftwing has gone missing, so I thought I'd join in the search."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. When I asked Fledge what he knew, he started acting weird."

"He did that with me."

"I'm so sorry, Link! I really wanted to tell you, but...if Groose found out I told you..."

Link scowled and really wished he punched Groose earlier. "It's alright."

"It sounds like Groose forced him to keep quiet about it. Go on! Tell him the truth." Pipit encouraged.

"Just a little while ago, when I was cleaning the dining hall, Groose and his buddies came in. They didn't notice I was there and started talking about their plan to hide your Loftwing. I wanted to warn you, Link, but just as I tried to sneak away...Groose and his gang grabbed me... They said that if I told you, they'd make sure I would never be able to ride a bird ever again!"

"It sounds like Groose and his buddies had a plan to capture your bird and hide him near the waterfall."

"Forgive me, Link! I can't help being such a coward... I'm really sorry."

Link put a hand in his shoulder. "It isn't your fault Fledge. I don't blame you at all."

"You don't."

"No I don't."

"Thanks."

"Of course. Thanks Pipit."

"You're welcome Link." He gave Link another smile causing him to blush.

Link walked away and into the sparring Hall. He would need a sword if he was going near the waterfall. There were some dangerous creatures that lived there after all.

"Eagus?"

"Yes Link?"

Link explained the situation to Eagus. "May I borrow one of the training swords so that I can stay safe while I look for Red?"

"Practice on these logs first then you may." Link nodded and grabbed the practice sword that he used and began practicing. "Very good, Link. Always were a natural. Good luck finding your bird."

"Thanks!" Link ran off and after waving at Pipit and Fledge started to run off towards the waterfall.

"Wait up friend."

Link was startled and began looking around. He started in shock as a strange looking rock appeared out of the ground. It was grey with horns coming out of the top. On the front was a purple eye that seemed to cry.

"Hey, friend! Walk yourself on over here and say hello." Link did in shock and confusion. "How do you do? I'm what you call a Sheikah Stone. Glad to meet you!" Link just stared. "I'm a stone of few words, so I'll get right to it. You're going to find yourself in puzzling circumstances as you make your way through this world. If you should find yourself stuck and you have no idea how to move forward, come see me. I've nothing for you right now, but down the road when you're feeling stuck, the thing I'll show you may just get you back on the right track. Good luck out there, friend!" Link ran off after that. For a stone of few words it sure did talk a lot.

Link stopped by the bird statue and gave a quick prayer before he continued to run towards the waterfall. Luckily when he ran passed Gully he ignored him. He reached the area where three rocks were the only way to cross the water. Link was careful as he crossed it. Finally, he was at waterfall cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword.

Flashback

Link's telepathic bond with Red

There were trees in front of the cave's opening. They had been planted to keep the children out of the cave and keep the dangerous creatures in. Link hated to do it but he used the sword to cut them down. He entered the caves.

As soon as he entered a group of keese attacked him. It was easy for him to defeat them. One hit or two with the sword and they were done for. Some did drop a wing or claw though. He picked them up for later use.

The next creature to cross his path was green and red chuchus. Link slashed through them and collected their jellies. He knew that these would be useful later since they were used in potions. If Red needed a special potion then he had ingredients already.

He opened the chest that he found. Due to past experience he knew that they could hold rare ingredients. Sometimes they had rupees but that just meant he had money to spend if Red needed something.

He finally made it to the end. He felt Red's panic and saw that he was at the end in a small cave with planks preventing his escape.

Hold on Red! I'm Coming!

Link then ran as fast as he could. The sooner he got to Red the better. Red calmed at seeing his human friend.

Don't worry Red. I'll get you out of there.

I know you will.

Link used the sword to cut the boards. Red came out and nuzzled Link. Link hugged his friend close. Both were reassuring the other and themselves. Groose was so going to get it once they were back. No one harmed or in this case cage Red and get away with it.

Come on Red let's go.

"LINK!"

Link and Red looked up to see Zelda and her loftwing. She jumped off as soon as they landed and ran over to them.

"Good you found him."

"Yeah."

"Good."

"It is." Link grinned.

"Let's get to the ceremony."

"Alright."

Zelda left but Link stayed behind. He and Red shared a determined look.

Let's kick Groose's ass.

You got it! We won't lose.

No, no we won't."

Red gave a trill before he threw Link up into the air and then onto his back. Link laughed as they took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword.

 _Flashback_

Link's telepathic bond with Red

Groose stared in shock as Red dropped Link off and flew away. Link smiled at Zelda before nodding to his instructor that he was ready. Groose growled in anger but took his place.

Pipit breathed out a sigh of relief. Red was okay. He knew what would have happened if he wasn't. Pipit wasn't sure how Link would be except for very very angry. Groose was very lucky. Red meant everything to Link and one feather out of place would change sweet Link into a man of pure violence.

"See Fledge. I told you Red would be okay. I knew that Link would find him."

"Yeah." Fledge said memorized by what happened.

"Groose is going to get his ass kicked."

"Pipit?!" Fledge and Karen stared at the senior in shock.

"He captured Link's loftwing and hid him away so that Link couldn't compete today."

"That's true." Karen said.

"He then threatened Fledge to keep him quiet."

"Link's kicking his ass." Karen said.

"Exactly!"

"Will he get away with what he did?"

Pipit stared at the blond haired boy for a second. He then looked back at the other two.

"No he won't get away with it."

"Really?"

"Link heard Groose himself confessed to kidnapping Red and hiding him. He threatened Fledge. Finally several people witness Groose and his loftwing chasing Red. I'll make sure he won't get away with it."

"Good."

"Indeed." He glared at Groose once more.

"Why does he hate Link so much?" Karen asked.

"He's friends with Zelda."

"So?"

"Link gets to hang out with Zelda but Groose doesn't. Add to the fact that Link has a crimson loftwing, he's a better flyer, better fighting with a sword, and even though Link can be very lazy he has the fourth best grades at the academy. I mean in goes me then Zelda then you, Karen, and finally Link. Groose is the fifth best student in their year but he is the eleventh in the academy. "

"But Link studies." Fledge argued. "I've seen him at the library every Friday night."

"I know. Link says that it is the only time the library is empty."

"That's true and Groose is pathetic. He is the one that never studies."

"I know."

"Poor Link."

"Indeed."

The three quieted down and looked towards the headmaster. All noise ceased around them as the man walked into the area. The headmaster looked at them all before speaking.

"Good evening everyone.I am sorry for the delay. Instructor Horwell will now begin the ceremony."

"Thank you headmaster." He gave a speech before blowing the whistle.

Groose pushed Link before he ran off the ledge and landed on his loftwing. Link quickly stood and soon he too was on his loftwing. Many cheered for Link as Pipit walked over to the headmaster. He explained everything he knew.

"Thank you for telling me. He will be punished."

"You're welcome headmaster."

"Link and his loftwing sure are fast." Geopora commented.

"Huh?" Pipit turned to find Link catching up. "Oh! Go Link!"

Link dodged the eggs that Groose's minions threw at him. Red squaked in irritation before he began flapping harder. It wasn't long until he was in the lead.

Ready Link?

Yes I am!

Link stood up on Red causing many to gasp. They worried for the young blond. Red carefully few under the loftwing that was carrying the statue. Once it was in reach Link grabbed the statue. He tucked it under his arm and sat down.

Red quickly few back to the main island of Skyloft. He slowed before landing. He cawed as Link patted him before he dismounted.

"Thanks Red."

"Of course."


End file.
